


The 200th Floor

by 2mimori2



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP oneshot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically super hot vanilla sex that drags on for like the next 2000 words, hisoka oneshot, not the kinkiest thing i've done but its a start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mimori2/pseuds/2mimori2
Summary: After winning a tough fight with Hisoka at Heaven's Arena, you find yourself in a very scandalous ‘rematch’.





	The 200th Floor

The stadium was quiet. No longer roaring, the crowd seemed to have become eerily still. The atmosphere seemed to be heavy with an unspoken level of intensity.

You never expected to be the man’s fourth loss, and by the looks of the crowd, they didn’t expect it either. You stared down at the red-haired man, on the ground he was unconscious.

He was renowned in Heaven’s Arena as an opponent so powerful, so smart, so merciless, that he had never lost any battles unless he decided not to show. Yet here you are, his fourth loss, through an actual battle.

“It appears that our winner for today’s battle is,” The announcer gulped, eyes wide in disbelief, “[Y/N]!!!!”

The referee blew his whistle and lifted up your arm. The crowd began to roar. Eyeing the crowd, you let a smile light your face.

Initially, you were afraid to face off against the all-powerful Hisoka. You’d seen all of his fights, live or on the monitors in the arena. He’d proven how formidable an opponent in every fight. So when you found out you would be facing off against the magician you considered forfeiting. However, you were raised better than that. You knew fear was important but you also knew, giving up was a waste of time. So you busted your ass to make sure you had a technique strong enough to fight off Hisoka. 

You purchased tapes off all his battles and studied his Nen technique with Gyo. After you watched him slam or trick his opponents with his pink and rubbery aura transmissions time after time, it became obvious that he was a transmuter. But identifying his special Nen ability was the easy part. 

Next, you found yourself observing the style in which he used his Nen to trick his opponents. He had a very crafty way of doing things and loved playing tricks. You figured it would be smart to keep this in mind. After that, you thought of ways you could use your nen abilities to outsmart him. As a manipulator, there isn’t much that you could do without him eventually figuring it out. However, you still found a technique that proved to work out in battle as evidenced by today. And quite honestly, you felt good.  
“So how do you feel about winning [Y/N]?” The woman at the desk spoke handing you your money from the battle. 

“Pretty good,” you responded with a grin. After getting your money you started on your way to your suite. 

‘I should celebrate’ You thought, entering your futuristic suite(you obtained through special request). Shutting the door behind you, you headed straight to the shower. The smell of sweat from the long but victorious fight with Hisoka practically emanated from your exhausted body. 

You took off your sweat-drenched battle attire, discarding it on the floor, and braided back the tight ringlets of your hair. You always liked to give your hair the utmost best treatment and tonight you felt like you didn’t quite have the energy to give your beautiful but complicated hair the time of day. Once you had two cornrows down both sides of your head, you decided to get in the shower.

You scrubbed everywhere. You wanted to get that nasty smell of sweat off of you so that you could go to bed nice and clean. 

After you finished scrubbing and lathering your body, you rinsed off and got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel off the towel rack and wrapping it around yourself, you walked out of the bathroom into your bedroom. You stood in front of your dresser and looked for pajamas. Once you found them, you unwrapped your towel and let it drop to the floor.

“You’re so good~” You hear a familiar voice moan out from behind you.

You freeze up for a second before quickly bending over to pick up your towel and wrap it around yourself.

“Aww, I was enjoying that,” Hisoka says with a playful frown.

“Get the hell out of here,” You start, “This is harassment and I will have you kicked out.” 

Hisoka rolls his eyes and gets up off the bed situated across the room from the dresser. 

“Sorry,” He says, “I didn’t mean to intrude.” a smirk now forms on his face. “I wanted to talk with you,” he says, voice dipping to something a little sexy.

“You could’ve knocked,” You shoot back defensively. 

In what world did this magician believe that he could just show up in someone’s quarters like this? It’s highly disrespectful. But you guess maybe since he’s so powerful, nobody actually calls him out for doing stuff like that.

Hisoka suddenly lets out a moan, dragging you out of your thoughts.

You look at his eyes and notice that it’s fixated on the mirror directly behind you. Turning your head, you realize that you’re standing far enough and the mirror on the dresser behind you is long enough that Hisoka is able to get a view of the back of your head down to your mid-thigh. You initially only held the towel to cover the front side of your body so the whole of you back was exposed to him in the mirror.

“Your butt is rather plump, “ He lets out, licking his lips. You shudder and wrap the towel around so your backside was covered. 

“If you don’t actually want to talk to me, get out of my room this INSTANCE!” You shout, clearly not into his behavior. 

Hisoka smiles.

“No, I actually do have to talk to you,” He responds. His voice is serious. 

You sigh in annoyance.

“Then go wait outside my room!” You shout again. 

Then he’s out of the room.

After completing your nightly routine you’re in your Pj’s and in the living room with him. You sit on the white fluffy couch in your living room and look at Hisoka and he’s eyeing you like a dog in heat.

Maybe you shouldn’t have put on your white babydoll gown.

You notice his eyes running down your exposed milk chocolate shoulder. At the sound of you clearing your throat, he looks into your eyes.

“What do you want?” You hissed. 

”Isn’t it obvious?” Hisoka chuckled.

“Excuse me?” You shake your head.

“I want to know how you beat me,” he says leaning forward in the lounge chair across from the couch. 

“I trained,” You deadpanned.

Hisoka smirks and suddenly there’s a card between his index and middle fingers.

“I know you’re not trying to threaten me.”

“Not threatening, but looking for a serious answer.”

You ‘tsk’ and fold your arms across your chest.

“How is training not a serious answer,” you ask, already irritated.

“There’s more to it than that. Give me details.”

You stay silent while your eyes drank in the sight of Hisoka. He wasn’t ugly. He was actually really attractive in his own way.

Your eyes darted to his hair and wondered how it would look down.

Suddenly you hear a card whizz by your ear and you realize that Hisoka threw the card that was in his hand at you to get your attention. 

“What the hell!” You shout, “ I was thinking of how to explain it!” 

“Then explain already.”

You let out a breath in annoyance and only tell him you observed his technique and leave out all the other details. Hisoka ‘ahh’s’ in response and smirks his little trademark smirk. 

“You studied me,” He says, his golden eyes locking on your brown ones. You feel a shiver roll through you. He sounded amused. “Great thinking. So I bet you think you’ve got me all pegged out then hmm?” 

“I didn’t say that,” you mutter. Something tells you that he’s using that line as a lead into something else. Something mischievous. He stands up and smirks down at you, card in between his index and middle fingers, hand on his hip. You look up at him and notice a gleam of mischief in his eyes. It’s coming.

“How about we have a rematch hmm? See how good your technique is now that I know your secret?” He suggests, the smirk never faltering. 

The more practical side of you wanted to say no. You already had your fight and you won fair and square. You got your jenny, and there’s no reason for you to have another fight with him, especially if there is no real benefit. However, the fighter in you liked this idea. If you were able to beat him before, you could most likely do it again. He could potentially switch up his technique now that he knows your method, but it wouldn’t be too much of a change right? You developed a good enough technique. How hard would it be to alter it for whatever he throws at you in this match?

“There’s nothing to gain from it.” You say. You didn’t quite come to a conclusion but, you did want to see what he has to say. The clown stands up from the couch across from you, expression unreadable. Then suddenly he’s lunging across the coffee table towards you. Quickly, you jump from the couch and dodge the punch that now slammed into the puffy white cushions. “So I take it, that was more of a demand than an offer.”

Hisoka only smirks in response before throwing another punch at you. You dodge and jump backward before positioning yourself into a battle stance. Lunging forward, he jumps behind you, causing you to turn before he can attempt anything from behind. You throw a fist forward and nearly collide with his face before he grabs your arm and stops you. Grunting, you kick at his legs and he falls over and lets go of your arm.

You smirk down at him before letting a silvery ooze drip from your fingernails. Hisoka quickly rolls over and jumps up before the ooze lands on him. You curse through your teeth.

The ooze at your fingertips dripped where he once lay and dried up almost as quickly as it fell.

Your nen ability as a manipulator was rather weird. You were able to ooze a liquid from your fingernails as your agent of manipulation. The liquid itself was your sweat but when blessed with the intention it turned silvery, which gave away your intentions. To make the ooze come out, you needed to focus on what you wanted your subject to do and then get the ooze to seep into the subject’s skin. 

“If you weren’t so… enticing, I’d think your nen abilities were disgusting,” Hisoka said, eyes scanning your body. The way he licked his lips after reminded you of the silky white baby doll gown you put on. It was sheer but not see-through with ruffles at the trim. It hovered two inches above your knees, exposing your smooth chocolatey flesh, while thin and silky spaghetti straps sat on your smooth brown shoulders, holding the dress up. You ‘tsk’ed and only positioned yourself for the next move. “Ugh, you’re so ripe,” Hisoka moaned. You felt your face heat and your pose falter a little. That voice did things to you sometimes. 

It wasn’t until you felt a punch in your gut, did you notice he moved forward, and before you could counter the attack, he threw a punch at your hip, before throwing one at the other. You threw a punch back at him but he dodged it before throwing one back at your shoulder. You tried to counter again but, this time he grabbed your arm and spun you around. Next thing you know, you felt your body pulled by your waist and shoulders against him. Then it dawned on you: the reason he punched your hips and shoulder was to secure the bungee gum. Looking down, you use gyo and notice some on your arm too. 

“Fuck!” You let out. You should’ve used gyo! How could you forget that’s the most important part of fighting Hisoka! GYO!

“Admitting your defeat, [y/n]?” Hisoka chuckled into your ear. You felt his ripped body shake with his chuckles against your back. Being against him like this definitely rose the temperature. You let out a sigh and then sucked your teeth in annoyance.

“Whatever,” You retorted. You tried to get off of him but realized that was not what he was going to let you do. “Will you let me go?” You ask, turning your head to look at him. His arm secured itself around your waist, pulling you closer, and made you gasp quietly. Soon enough you realize his arousal pressed against your back. He breathes against your neck and you look away, face heating up. Taken aback, you manage to mutter out, “I- I’m not sure I wanna do that Hisoka.”

“Do what?” Hisoka asks, voice deep and sultry. He begins to slowly rub his length against your back and the top of your globes.”Use your words.”

You shudder, feeling the thickness of his hot member leaving an imprint against you. Biting your lip, you think about how good it would feel against your wet heat, in your wet heat. 

You let out an exasperated sigh of slight arousal and start to turn your neck a little to see his face, but he takes it as an invitation to bury his nose into the side of your neck.

“Mmm…” He growled, “you smell...delicious.” His arm tightened around your hips before he used his free hand to softly and slowly rub your side. You bit your lip again to stop the quiet moan that almost escaped. Your side was your ultimate sweet spot and the way he rubbed it did not help, it actually intensified your arousal. 

You lean your head opposite Hisoka’s to allow him more room on your neck, which he instantly took advantage of, moving his nose gently across the smooth skin. 

“Hisoka..” You let out in a half moan, letting your eyelids hang halfway. 

“Yes,” He whispered into your neck, still grinding his hard member against your backside. You bite your lip again.

You weren’t sure if you wanted to do this with him but goddamnit! You were so turned on! You loved the way his chiseled chest felt against your upper back, the way his hard length revealed it’s size against your backside, the way his hand gently caressed your side, the way he breathed into your neck and appreciated the lingering scent of cocoa butter lotion you slathered on your body after the shower….oh it made you so hot. And that’s why you were now searching your brain for a reason to justify letting this clown ram his cock inside you and make you scream until your voice went hoarse. 

He’s a great fighter, which is something you value in a man. He’s also pretty sexy despite his eccentric sense of style…

And that’s really all you could think of.

But you weren’t looking for a relationship anyway, so would it be so bad to just fuck him? Just fuck the sexy clown and get back to life. It’s not like he was looking for a relationship either. He can’t even show up to his own matches on time! The man was far from wanting a commitment, and you couldn’t be any closer to feeling the same way.

“Still not sure?” He breathes over your ear before nipping lightly on the lobe, drawing you from your thoughts. Deciding to go with it, you grab the hand rubbing your side and slowly lead it to your plump breasts. He cups one of them and slowly begins to massage it.

“No. I want this,” You breathe out, just above a whisper. He smirks against your neck and clutches harder on your breast, kneading it. You whimper and bite your lip. He takes his arm from around your hips and uses that hand to knead your other breast. Leaning your head back on his shoulder, you look at Hisoka and watch him string light kisses against your exposed neck down to your shoulder. You buck back against him and he grunts into your neck before stopping his ministrations.

Hisoka takes his hands off your body and next thing you know, you’re no longer pinned to him and he’s making his way over to the couch. You follow behind him and take in the way his muscles curve and ripple along his back. Drinking in the sight of him makes you bite your lip.

He sits on the couch and pats his lap, beckoning you over. His golden eyes scan your body hungrily and you feel yourself almost shudder. That glare is amazingly hot. 

Your feet respond automatically and before you know it, you’re in front of him. His eyes lock on the trim of your nightgown and you swallow. You bit your lip again before mounting his lap. Slowly, you grind against him, letting him feel you through the clothing of his pants and your panties. Grinding from tip to root you find yourself almost moaning, once again realizing just how long and thick he is. His thickness fills the whole of the area within your lower lips, and the harder you grind, the more it forces them out around it. Caught in the sensations, you don’t realize how the strap of your nightgown falls off your shoulder and down your arm.

Hisoka lets out a grunt before pulling the bottom of the nightgown up over your backside, exposing your white panties. He rests the gown on your lower back before firmly gripping your globes.  
“Ohh..” You let out at that. You moan out again after a particularly hard grind where you felt the tip of his cock push against the opening of your covered entrance teasingly. Both straps of your nightgown having slipped past your shoulders, you grab one of the hands on your butt and guide it to the box collar of the dress. 

The magician smirks.

“Quite eager aren’t we?” He asks, voice dangerously low. He pulls down the collar of the dress and exposes your bare chest, puffy brown nipples perking up at him. He teases one of the nipples with his fingertips, rolling it between his index and middle finger.

You let out a whine as you grind against him a little more desperately. Your panties were so soaked and you ground against him so hard that your clit was aching for release. You could cum right now if you ground a little more, but just as you come to that realization, your eyes lock with Hisoka’s and it becomes clear that he’s come to the same realization as well. Suddenly, the hand that was on your globe moves to your hip and forces you still. You try to keep grinding, loving that sickeningly sweet friction, and that’s when he places his other hand on your hip, successfully stopping you. The firm grip on your hips nearly makes you moan out, enjoying the pressure of his big masculine hands on your gentle feminine hips. You always loved the feel of a big strong set of hands on your body.

“Not yet my delicious fruit. I have other plans for tonight ~,” He hums. Sliding his thumbs around the sides of your panties, he begins to pull them off of you. Deciding to assist, you shift on to your knees and look down. You notice a small wet spot on Hisoka’s pants where you were grinding and felt your face heat a little. Lifting your legs up to help him slide the panties off, the next thing is the gown. You sit back down on his lap, completely naked and flushed. 

“Take of your clothes too!” You command before moving to tear off his shirt. Hisoka chuckles and helps you. You almost bite your lip when you look down and try to get his pants off. You notice his length bulging through the fabric of his trousers. Hisoka helps you slide the pants off and you realize that he wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath. His cock was bare and completely exposed right beneath you. Still looking down, you now allow yourself to bite your lip as you notice the precum trickle down the shaft of his cock from the red and emboldened tip. It twitches under your gaze, eyes focusing on a protruding vein in the side.

Hisoka notices you drinking in the sight of his length and moans out.

“I see you biting your lip, my sweet fruit,” He breathes, “Would you like to claim the real prize for beating me in the match?” He says, powerful lust dripping from his voice. It’s like the amount of lust he harbors is infectious and instantly you’re moving to your knees in front of him. 

Planting your hands on his knees, you settle between them and take in the sight of everything between them. His cock was clean-shaven and smelled lightly of sweat and perfumed soap. The angry red tip seemed to call out to you, begging for a licking.

Your tongue then sweeps over your lower lip and you look up at him, a glimmer of determination, lust, and a potential question of consent, coloring your dark eyes.

Hisoka, who had been looking down at you, lets out a long moan when you look back up at him. He places both hands on either of your cheeks and you both hold gazes for a minute. He looks at you, golden eyes glazed over, and stifles a moan, never looking away. He seems to be mesmerized by the eye contact. Even so, whatever it is that has him enraptured, it’s enough to make him leak profusely.

Breaking eye contact, you notice another bead of precum leak from his tip and slowly slide down his shaft. Determined to get a taste of him, you break free from his hands and almost lunge towards his arousal. 

You wrap your hand along the left side of his cock and drag your tongue up the right side, where the precum had trickled downward. Once your tongue reaches the head, you lap at it for what seems like forever, hoping to taste every last bit of his tangy precum as it trickles out. You lick up the other side of the throbbing shaft before pumping his cock quickly. 

Hisoka groans and puts a hand on your head, fingernails lightly grazing your scalp.

You then take the engorged member into your mouth, slowly bringing it deeper and deeper into your wet cavern. Then you start to bob your head up and down, still jerking the length you couldn’t fit into your mouth. The saliva dribbling from your mouth helps further lubricate your busy hands as you suck him off.

“Oh, you’re so good,” He groans, eyes shut in pleasure. He then opens his eyes and meets your eyes that have been staring up at him. His hand on your head squeezes lightly on your scalp and you let out a short moan.

Sucking him a little while longer, you begin to notice him gently bucking his hips up into your mouth. His hand tenses on the back of your head and you start to feel him push you further down onto his cock. As you bob your head, the tip of his cock brushes against the back of your throat and you feel your eyes roll to the back of your head, shudders rolling through your body. You continue to bring your head up and down and his member only goes deeper and deeper as he gently pushes you further down and buckles his hips forward.

With a particularly hard thrust of his hips, the tip hits the back of your throat and you let out a deep moan on it. The vibrations tickle his cock in the best of ways and it sends his head backward.

Sensing he might be hitting his limit, you pull your mouth off of his cock with a loud pop and wipe at the saliva starting to slide from your mouth to your chin. Hisoka leans his head forward and looks up at you, eyes still glazed over. 

You stand up and watch as his eyes go up and down your body, taking in the sight of you and all your curves. He leans forward and grips your hips as his eyes lock on your womanhood. Licking his lips, he pulls you closer and looks up at you.

“Time to taste my sweet, sweet fruit,” Hisoka sing-songs seductively before licking a stripe between your labia. You plant your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as you spread your legs to give him more access. 

“Fuck,” you moan out when he licks again, directly stroking your clit. He uses his hands to further open your legs before dropping to his knees on the ground. Your hands unlatch from his shoulders and he licks again, this time much faster. You let out another moan and your knees buckle when you put a hand on the back of his head.

Hisoka continues licking and sucking on your clit for a while before bringing a finger to your entrance. You let out a long moan as his finger slides into your wetness, bringing you even more pleasure. His finger begins to move in and out rapidly as he’s sucking your clit and soon enough he’s adding to more fingers and sucking on your sensitive pearl. Feeling your climax coming, you pull him away with a groan.

“I,” You start, not quite sure what to say. “I want you to fuck me already,” You beg. A glimmer appears in his eyes for a second before he’s back on his feet and throwing you onto the couch. “Not here. On my bed. In my room.” 

He’s then throwing you over his shoulder and soon enough you are both in the bedroom and you find yourself gently placed on your bed. Instantly, you move into the doggy position. It’s the typical position for an emotionless fling, a position perfect for what this is.

“Oh no, we’re not doing that tonight,” Hisoka says, slapping your butt. Yelping, you turn onto your side.

“Do you not like that position?” You ask. He only smirks before laying down on the bed. Instantly, you realize exactly what he wants.

“I want you to ride me.”

“Fine,” You say and position yourself over him. Holding his member in your hand below you, you align it with your entrance and graze the tip against yourself. Remembering this is unprotected sex, you suck your teeth and look down at Hisoka. “Let me know when you’re gonna come or else,” You threaten before lodging yourself on his perch. You let out a grunt and anchor yourself by placing your hands on his hips.

Hisoka only chuckles before placing his hands behind his head.

“I’ll let you know,” Is all he says before you begin moving up and down his thickness.

“Auuhh~” You moan out and grip his hips a little tighter. You notice Hisoka’s eyes locked on you and feel yourself heat up. Even though you’ve already come this far, you can’t help but feel flustered knowing he’s watching you engage in such adultery. Hisoka notices and a smirk forms on his face. His eyes lock on your breasts. They bounce as you move up and down. His eyes move down to your womanhood, bouncing up and down his length. He bites his lips and then moves his hands to your hips.

“I’m taking over now..” is all he says before tightening his grip and then slamming you down his member. You let out a cry of pleasure as he sits up. He puts you on your back and then begins to slam in and out of your pussy. He thrusts with the momentum you didn’t even know he had and you can’t help the moans that fall out of your mouth.

“Oh my god, Hisoka!’ You mewl after he makes a thrust that makes you surge with absolute pleasure

Before you know it, you’re digging your nails into his back and moaning out in pure pleasure as you feel yourself reaching your peak. 

“Oh..Yes!” You whimper as you cum all over his length. Hisoka lets out a grunt, feeling your womanhood clamp and tense around him. Despite reaching your orgasm, he continued to thrust into you. You can’t help the chorus of moans and mewls that leave your mouth as your body becomes numb with pleasure.

Suddenly, Hisoka pulls out with a loud moan and strokes himself to the end, moaning the whole way. His semen shoots out in thick ropes over your tummy.

“Fuck,” He lets out breathlessly, and collapses on the bed beside you. 

Out of breath yourself, you let out an exasperated sigh.

If this is what a ‘rematch’ with Hisoka is like, then you’d have a rematch with him every day.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?[Insert cowboy hat emoji]  
Took me forever in a day but, I finally finished it. The ending is kind of trash but I can actually say I've had this in the works for about a month so, at this point, I'm just glad I finished it and ACTUALLY wrote something that exceeds 2,000 words. If you look closely you can see how my writing style changes throughout the work.
> 
> If you're looking for a longer reader/Hisoka story, I suggest reading my story "What He Wants". I'll be turning up the heat in the next few chapters so check that out!


End file.
